Error
by Stereoman
Summary: Cuando Sasuke le dijo a Sakura “bonitos aretes” no era por la razón que pensaba la pelirosa. SasuNaru. Dedicado a Kuroko du Lioncourt :D


Error

Era un día soleado, resplandeciente, típico. Al menos, eso es lo que piensan todos a comparación de una joven con una sonrisa demás alegre. Saltaba de un lado a otro por la acera como si seis años aún tuviera, con un brillo sin igual en sus ojos dando a conocer el buen humor que tenía esa mañana y con ambas manos posadas con delicadeza en sus lóbulos, cubriendo las flores de plata que los adornaban.

"_Hn, bonitos aretes"_

Instantáneamente su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tenía planeado ir a la casa de su amiga Ino en un principio, sin embargo se había topado con una pequeña tienda que vendía joyería. Había quedado encantada con un par de aretes de plata, con forma de flor. Eran muy elegantes y a la vez muy modernos. Decidió llevarlos y después de pagarlos, se los coloco casi de inmediato y cuando salió del establecimiento, obtuvo su primer cumplido. Nada más ni nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha.

Dio un salto doblando hacia la esquina para seguir su itinerario correctamente. El muchacho no le había dicho ni "Hola" ni "Buenos días" solo una frase que la hizo saltar de emoción. Ella tenía entendido que no le agradaba mucho al azabache por lo que el acontecimiento realmente le sorprendió de sobremanera. El hecho le ayudó a recobrar la ilusión en que el ojinegro algún día, talvez, le correspondiera y de pensarlo, le daba mucha alegría.

Acarició una vez más los aretes con la yema de los dedos y respiro fuerte para después soltar el aire, formando un aura de esperanza a su alrededor. Sin duda ese día había sido el mejor desde hace mucho.

* * *

Si el día anterior había sido reluciente, el de hoy era realmente brillante. Acomodó sus cabellos rosas un poco y salió en busca de su moreno de ensueño. Por supuesto que esa mañana, estaba luciendo aquellos aretes de nuevo. Como no hacerlo, son sus favoritos desde ahora.

La noche anterior había estado pensando, ¿Qué no es hora de dar sus sentimientos a conocer? Sakura sabía el riesgo que corría el tener que confesarse pero con esos aretes ella se sentía muy segura. Si no se confesaba, ¿Cómo saber si Sasuke gustaba de ella?

Para su sorpresa, vio al moreno al final de la calle, esperando. Se apresuró un poco, y llegó a estar unos pasos frente a él. Tosió levemente, atrayendo la atención del azabache.

- Buenos días, S-Sasuke-kun – No podía evitar tartamudear, es decir, iba a decir algo importante, algo que talvez cambie su vida.

Sintió el ruido de una campana y el de una puerta abrirse. Giró para ver quien interrumpía su tan preciado momento hasta dar con una cabellera rubia. Naruto.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

- Hola, Naru…-quedó muda al ver en la oreja derecha del jóven… ¿un arete? ¿desde cuando tiene uno?

- Dobe, ya era hora… ¿Qué? ¿Seguiste llorando?

- ¡Claro que no! Solo estaba…admirando.

-Aja…

La ojiverde sólo podía escuchar la conversación sin comprender nada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que levantó la vista y dio con un cartel, "Joyería Konoha". ¡Vaya! Era la misma joyería en donde ella compró el día de ayer. Volvió la vista a sus compañeros y de nuevo casi le da un infarto.

Sasuke también tenía un arete en la oreja derecha.

No. No podía ser. No era posible.

- S-Sasuke-kun, no me había percatado que tenías las orejas perforadas- Sonrío nerviosa mientras olvidaba el porque había ido a buscar al Uchiha.

- ¡Oh! Claro que no, Sakura-chan. Es que el teme recién se ha perforado pero solo la derecha. No ambas.

- Ya veo…y… ¿A que se debe?- ¿Solo una? ¿Para que? No estaba entendiendo a decir verdad. Todo esto se volvía muy confuso.

- Es…que…yo…hum…

- Naruto y yo estamos saliendo y creí que sería buena idea tener algo que nos una, ya sea un par de aretes.

Eso le cayó como agua fría. ¿Naruto y Sasuke? Pero…pero…

- Lo supe cuando te vi con esos aretes.

Pero…pero…

- Y el teme dijo que como tus aretes estaban bonitos, talvez aquí habría alguno que a él le gustara. ¡Y mira! Encontramos unos del Yin y el Yang. El baka tiene el yang y yo tengo el yin, ¿ves?- dijo mostrando el arete de color blanco- Pero solo necesitamos uno así que puedes quedarte con el otro.

- Usuratonkachi, ya vámonos.

- Ya voy…etto… ¡Adiós, Sakura-chan!-dijo mientras depositaba el arete restante en las manos de la muchacha.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a la pelirosa sola. ¿Entonces eso era? Sasuke no le había hecho el cumplido porque ella le gustará sino porque simplemente los aretes eran bonitos. Solo eso. Todo fue un error.

Dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos lentos en dirección a su casa, no sin antes lanzar el arete con furia. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, y ella que pensaba confesarse.

Desde ese día, Sakura decidió nunca más volver a usar algún accesorio mas que una cinta. No vaya a ser que a alguno de ellos le guste su labial.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bien, yo sé que tengo muuuuucho que actualizar pero es que tenía que hacer esto.**

**Hace poquito (o al menos eso creo) le dejé un review a Kuroko du Lioncourt por un magnífico fic que había hecho y me dí cuenta que ella (etto...sí, creo que es ella o.O) casi siempre me ha dejado un review que siempre me alegra el día :) y este es mi agradecimiento.**

**Claro que muchos otros me han dejado un review!! Y unos muy lindos! Pero por ahora tenía en mente hacerle uno a ella y a otras dos autoras que siempre escriben genial y que me han dejado uno que otro review.**

**Entonces, ojala y te guste Lioncourt-himesama xD**

**un review?**

**Mattane!**


End file.
